You Make Me Feel
by Starladoll86
Summary: What really happened between Mike and Tina at Asian camp and everything that lead up to the kiss. It is all about Tike with maybe a few other members of glee later on.
1. Chapter 1

How is this possible? I've worked so hard to make things work with Artie but it was for nothing. It was already the third week of summer break and I had seen him twice. The first time I was over at his house for an hour before he turned off the Xbox and started to pay attention to me. Then all we did after that was watch Coming Home and eat some pizza. The second time was even worse than that. He stayed on the Xbox until I was an hour away from my curfew and then decided he wanted to watch Coming Home again. What kind of boyfriend does that? I mean I know I'm not the greatest girl a guy would want but I still deserved to be treated like a person. My mom tried to cheer me up after the last "date" with Artie by telling me that there was a guy out there whose world would be so much better with me in it. That was the conversation I kept repeating in my head as I was driving an hour to the Asian camp I was working at for the next month.

I pulled into the parking lot next to the main building where there were already a couple cars there. I knew there would be 5 other councilors and there would be one guy and girl volunteer for each age group. The kids weren't supposed to show up for another hour but we had our own orientation. After I took a deep breath, I opened the car door and stepped out taking a look around. I followed a rock road that wrapped around the building to where the front doors were located. Coming around the building finally made it look like a camp as I saw the small lake that had ducks floating on it with a small playground on the other side of it. The main house had a large window display around the door with a pool located on the other end of the main house. I walked up the few steps into the building and opened the door to see a small table with a lady sitting at it who looked like she was in her 30s. "Hi dear, you must me Tina. All of the other councilors have arrived and are already putting their stuff in their cabins. You will be in cabin 1 and staying in the small room off the girls' bunk. The group you will be in charge of is the 8-10 year olds. Here are the uniforms for you to change into before the little ones arrive. You can go ahead and take your stuff down to your cabin and if you ever have any questions just ask me, my name is Kim."

I took my stuff and headed back to my car. Driving along the dirt path to the cabins was longer than I thought it would be. There was another large building to the right of the road halfway down that the map Kim had given me said it was the craft and music area with a pavilion and outside theater on the left side of the road. Another minute later I made it to the cabins. There were three cabins in a half circle with a sidewalk leading from the small parking lot in front of them to each of the cabins. I parked right next to the one that had a huge number 1 on the side of it. Getting out of my car again to unpack the few bags I had brought from home. There wasn't a whole bunch of clothes because of the uniforms but I did bring a bunch of books and busy work. It seemed a bit much to be here for a month without knowing anyone else here. Reaching into my truck letting out another sigh and grabbing my bags, I just had to keep thinking positive that this was exactly what I needed. Spending a month away from Artie should make him realize how great I really am. "Hi you must be…Tina?"

I recognized the voice but couldn't figure out who it belonged to until I stood up and saw the person. My jaw popped open when I saw Mike Chang standing in front of me wearing one of the camp T-shirt that clung to his body and the small athletic shorts. "Wh-what are you doing h-here?" I stuttered out trying to get over the shock of seeing him here. He just smiled back at me and started to grab a few of my bags from the trunk. "You do know that we all know you were faking your stutter right? You don't need to do that anymore." He said taking the bags that I had already in my hands too. "I'm just surprised to see you here even though it is an Asian camp and you are the other Asian. It is just kind of great that you are here because I was really afraid I wouldn't know anyone here but now you are here and that is kind of great. That came out really creepy." I finished blabbering as we made it to the front door of the cabin. Mike turned to look at me before we walked in, "Tina, it's really ok. Actually I'm relieved that you are here too. The last thing I wanted to do was be stuck here without anyone to really talk to and unfortunately, the other two girl councilors have already hit on me." "Ew that sucks but at least I'm here so if you hang around me enough maybe they will stay away." I told him teasing a little bit was still ended up blushing. "I was planning on doing that", he said laughing back as he opened the front door to the cabin.

The cabins were amazing and looked like something in the form of a country home instead of a cabin for a summer camp. The walls had wooden paneling around all the rooms with a couple of chairs and couches organized around the main room with a small kitchen back against the back wall. Off the main room were two additional large rooms on either side; one for the boys and girls. "Your room is just in here off the girls' room. There is a large bathroom through the other door for all of you too. You better go ahead and change into your uniform and I will see you out in the main room when you are done." He said putting my bags on my bed and starting to head back to the main room closing the door behind him. I walked around my room before I sat down on the bed taking in another long sigh. So much had changed in the last five minutes that it was hard to believe. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad having another glee member here to keep me company even though we didn't actually get along very well. What was a bit unnerving was the fact that I hadn't thought of Artie once the whole time I was talking to Mike. I always thought that Mike and I would get along great and that we were just too shy to do anything about it. He at least seemed to have his priorities in line considering that he is here instead of playing on his Xbox 24/7. Remembering that Mike was waiting for me, I quickly put my white camp T-shirt with blue athletic shorts and put my hair up into a high pony tail as I walked back into the main room. Mike was sitting in one of the chairs and smiled when he saw me enter. "Well you look like you are ready for the little kids." He laughed as he stood up and held an arm out for me to take. "Why thank you, but isn't this a bit much?" I asked him taking his arm as we headed out the front door.

We moved both of our cars back to the main parking lot and headed back into the main building. "So when did you get your permit?" He asked me as he was locking up his jeep and walking back to me as I was climbing out of my new bug. "I got it two weeks ago and then my parents surprised me this wonderful little car when I got home." I said as I brushed the little bit of dust that was now on the front of my yellow bug before we headed back to the front door of the main building. "Well I'm sure you had an amazing sweet 16 party. Isn't that a big deal to you girls?" He asked me as he opened the door for me to enter before him. "I actually didn't have a party. Mercedes and Kurt just came over to have a sleep over but that was it." "Wait what about…" "Hey Mike, did you get settled in yet? I would be happy to help you if you need it." A girl who looked to be a year or two older than me came walking over to us the second we entered the door. "Uh no, I haven't but that is ok because my best friend from home is here and actually she is the one that I will be working with. So now you don't need to worry about me." He said walking over to a bench lining the wall pulling me with him. "We are best friends and cannot be separated until further notice." He whispered to me as we walked.

It seemed like the longest day of my short life and sadly it was only the first out of 30. As soon as the 8 girls in my cabin were asleep, I quietly slipped into the bathroom and took a long hot shower letting the stream release the tension in my muscles. It wasn't till the water started to turn cold that I realized how long I had actually been in the shower and how hungry I was. Stepping out, I wrapped the towel around me as I shaved my legs and got dressed in my pajama pants with ice cream cones all over them and a plain purple tank top. The only thing left to do now was find some food in the kitchen. Kim had informed us that they had put some groceries in each kitchen for us to eat if we want to. I put the ear plugs of my ipod in and headed out to the main room closing the girls' door behind me so I don't disturb them. Looking around the kitchen, I had found everything to make macaroni and cheese and peanut butter and jelly. Pulling a pan out I started to boil the noodles and put the sandwiches together when a favorite but embarrassing song came over the speakers and I couldn't help but dance around and sing out loud. This song was one that was catchy and you couldn't help but find yourself dancing around when you heard it but it also caused me to think. It wasn't until this moment that I realized I had been smiling all day today and I wasn't faking it. I had been so used to having to have a smile plastered on my face even though I was crying inside, that actually smiling because I wanted to had taken me by surprise. Thinking about how great today felt and knowing that I still had 30 days left of this feeling was enough to make be dance even more now. I turned around during part of the chorus while using the spoon as a microphone until I opened my eyes and saw Mike staring at me. He started to clap and walk towards me as I pulled the ear plugs out and my face went bright red. I had always known that he was buff but was left speechless when I saw him wear a tight wife beater shirt with low sitting pajama bottoms. Mike was still walking towards me when he started to smile that looked like this was the greatest thing he had ever seen. "I don't know if I liked the dancing, singing, or the pajama outfit better."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I went to summer camp when I was younger and know what it is like to get caught up in the excitement and fun as it can be. This is just my take of what really happened that summer. It is going to be a multi chapter story but might not update again until after I finish the last two chapters of School Crushes. Thank you so much for reading this and welcome any comments or suggestions. I love them all! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

The first day of camp was finally over. I really enjoy being here and helping out but 8 little boys all day long but for a month might actually kill me. Lights out for them was at 9 and it took me 45 minutes after that just to get them quiet. Now that they were no longer having a burping contest on the other side of my door, I pulled out a book I was in the process of reading as I crashed on my bed. I barely got three pages into it before I heard commotion again. Those boys are really testing me already and if they kept it up they were going to see my mean face. I got up off the bed and put the bookmark back in as I walked across the short distance to the door and pulled it open. To my surprise, all 8 boys were sound asleep except for the handful that was snoring. There was another loud bang that sounded like a slamming door before I could hear a girl's voice that sounded like it was singing. Unsure of what was actually going on; I went to my duffel bag and pulled out a wife beater just in case it was one of the little girls that had waked up. The last thing I needed was little girls following behind me just like the councilor. I tiptoed through the boys' room as quietly as possible to get to the door that led to the main area of the cabin. The door squeaked a tiny bit but it wasn't enough to make Tina look up.

I couldn't help but just stare at her. She was dancing around the kitchen while mixing the ingredient together to finish what looked to be macaroni and cheese. I felt like a stocker but I was mesmerized by her. Not once before have I seen her dancing around for fun and not part of a number for glee. This was how Tina really dances just like how I really dance in my room that no one sees. You don't have to worry about being embarrassed or looking like an idiot because you simply don't care. Her hair was damp like she had just came out of the shower and I couldn't get over how adorable her pajamas were. I knew that girls had a million different pairs of pajamas and they were all goofy but I had no idea how cute they would make someone look. It seriously didn't hit me until then that she had been singing this whole time. Wow, she has the most amazing voice, probably the best in glee. Yes we have many talented performers in glee, but it always seemed like they were trying too hard and that they weren't just naturally opening their mouths and that's what came out. All the other girls were worried about hitting the high notes and running scales but Tina's voice just sounded like she was a true natural singer. I heard her starting to head to the chorus of the song that she was listening to and she really started to dance now. "_Was I right, was I wrong, was I weak, was I strong, yeahh both of us broken caught in a moment…"_ She had seen me watching her as she turned around in her dancing and just looked at me like she was a deer.

"I don't know if I liked the dancing, singing, or the pajama outfit better." I told her as I began to walk towards her and meant the comment seriously. "Oh that is so embarrassing." She said blushing and turning back to the food that was in front of her. I couldn't hold back the small chuckle that came from my throat as she did that. It was kind of cute how embarrassed she had gotten when she really didn't have to. Walking over to the counter next to her I tried to smooth things over. "I had no idea how truly amazing your singing voice is. Yeah I have heard it before but it was nothing like that. The dance moves were pretty great too and that is coming from the guy who enjoys dancing way too much." I told her hoping to see a smile. It was a few seconds later before she looked up at me, "Would you like some food?" I returned her smile and pulled down another plate form the cabinet over head. "Did I wake you up? I was trying to be as quiet as possible." She said as she was putting a sandwich on my plate and handed it over to me. I moved to the small couch then sitting down with my food and watched as she followed me and sat down on the other cushion. "I was still awake and heard a faint sound but thought it was one of the boys until I checked on them and they were all snoring away." I told her before taking a bit of the noodles. These were amazing! I have never had macaroni and cheese taste so great before. "I'm sorry I bugged you. Were you having your own private dancing show in your bedroom?" She asked me and I could sense that she was starting to let her guard down and let me see the real Tina that not many people probably get to see. "Sadly no, that would have been noisier than your cooking. I was actually reading a book." Her mouth dropped open at that; I guess my answer completely surprised her.

"Jocks read?" "I would hope that you have noticed by now that I am not a typical jock. I actually have feelings and am not a barbarian. My parents expect me to be a doctor like my mom or a lawyer like my dad and that means that I have to constantly study. Not that I wouldn't love to be home right now watching TV, my parents just see this as a more adult decision. I'm beginning to no longer be upset by that decision though." She had stopped eating and just looked at me like she was letting every word that I spoke sink into her brain. "Why isn't their decision upsetting you anymore?" "Well it's kind of nice to get away from Lima and all the drama that comes with it not to mention all the drama that is in glee club alone. Yeah the kids can be loud but it's also kind of great to see them looking up at you like you are the coolest guy ever. It is also pretty great that I get to spend the next few weeks getting to know a friend of mine a little bit better." I told her as a sweet smile spread across her face the same time that her cheeks went red again. She looked back down to her plate and we ate in silence for a little while longer.

"What book are you currently reading?" She asked as she stood up and took our finished plates back to the kitchen are to clean up. Being a gentleman and knowing that kitchen work can be done by a guy too, I got up and followed her over to the counter. "Right now I am reading _Of Mice and Men _for Mrs. Hagan's class. She has this list that she wants the entire advance English classes to read because they are books that every person should read once. The list is 100 books that have to be read by the time we graduate." I told her as I began to fill the sink up with water as she walked around picking up the trash. "Yeah I have to read that list of books also. That was one of the first things she handed to us when this past year started. I am on number 45 but brought up to book 60 with me thinking I would be bored out of my mind without electronics." It was my turn to stare back at her with my mouth hanging open. "How are you already on 45? I am halfway through high school and I'm only on 40. You are a smarty pants." I told her as she had just smiled back. "That is what happens when you don't have things like football practice, friends, or a social life." She said as she put the trash can back underneath the sink and began to wipe the counters off as I finished the last dish. "You stay busy too. I mean we are always having glee practice and you have a boyfriend now. I'm sure you are spending a lot of time with Artie." I told her hoping to get another positive response but instead I saw her eyes fall dark and the smile disappeared from her face all together. "I really need to get to bed. It was uh great to talk with you tonight Mike. I uh will see you in the morning." She said quietly before she hurried back to the door that led to the girls' part of the cabin.

It was almost an hour after I lay back down before I finally fell asleep. What could I have said to make her react like that? Last night was going so well before I mentioned Artie. Was there something going on with them that I don't know about? That was possible seeing as I got along with both of them but didn't stay in contact with them like I did with Puck and Matt. I tried to shake the thought of her being upset with me when I woke up the next morning and started to get ready. Throwing on a pair of track pants and camp shirt, I headed out to the boys' room and woke them all up. I headed out to the main room then to let them all get dressed. It was surprising again to see Tina already sitting in one of the chairs. I gave her the friendliest smile I could as I walked over and sat in the chair next to hers. "I just want to say I am so sorry for anything I said last night. It was never my intention to make you feel bad." She smiled back and I instantly felt better like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders then. "Mike, you don't have to apologize. It was all me. The truth is that things aren't going so great between me and Artie. He really is a great guy but I think being a boyfriend is something he just doesn't understand. I'm actually hoping that me being here will cause him to snap out of this mood he is in." She told me just as the kids started to walk in the room and I knew she wouldn't say anymore on the subject with them within ear range.

I had all the kids from our cabin lined up and led the line down the side walk to make our way to the main building for breakfast. Tina was back in her room because she told me she needed to check something real fast but I kind of had a thought that she was trying to call Artie. What was going on between them? Just a few weeks ago they seemed so happy together but now it was almost like Artie was completely ignoring her. She had told me to go ahead and make our way to breakfast and she would catch up with us. It seemed like a good idea when she mentioned it but now it was a mistake as I saw the councilor that had a crush on me was soon walking next to me. "Good morning Mike. What are you guys doing today? I hope it is something fun that we are all doing together that way we could see each other more. I have to say I think that it is great that you are helping out here this summer." She started rambling on and on. I was just beginning to tune her out as a felt a warm touch on my arm and looked to see Tina next to me as she was catching her breath from running to meet up with us. "Mike, I forgot to give you your chap stick back from last night. I was in dire need of it after what happened and didn't bring any with me." She sent me a wink and handed me a yellow tube of carmex. "Hey it was really no problem." I told her putting the tube in my pocket as Kaylee didn't seem interested in talking to me anymore and Tina and I just laughed to ourselves as we made it to the main building.

All the kids got their trays full of eggs and bacon before they headed to designated spots for them to eat. Tina and I grabbed our adult trays and headed to sit with the kids while Kim was running through everything that we were going to be doing today. "Ok everyone; did you all have a great first day? Today is going to be about getting to know each other better. All the groups will split up and work on a little show for us all to see at the first campfire tonight in the outdoor theater. So councilors, after you finish breakfast go ahead and take your groups somewhere outside and get to work on a skit." Kim finished and we all went back to eating. All the kids looked to Tina and me giving us all suggestions on what we should do. "I'm thinking a musical number." She whispered to me in the middle of the chaos, "Sounds great."

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Thank you so much for the comments already! I will probably alternate points of view between Mike and Tina. This story will only be about what happened at camp that summer and have decided that the last chapter will be about the first day of school. That is a long way off though. Thank you again and please continue to leave your comments! Thanks **


End file.
